El ojo escarlato OMAKE
by Maid Yuuki-Cross
Summary: "A una muñeca rota solo le queda el odio hacia aquel que la rompió y una vez terminada la venganza se rinde cuenta que no tiene mas ningun propósito para vivir y se muere.No lo supe entender al principio"decía con el ojo lleno de lagrimas. Si Takano le hubiese ayudado nada de eso habría pasado.Si Takano lo hubiese ayudado ahora Ritsu no sería esa muñeca
1. La noche en que empezó todo

**Chapter 1: La noche en que empezó todo**

* * *

Sumario =Ritsu está en peligro y llama a Takano para que le ayude pero su jefe cree que es una broma. Ahora Ritsu volvió para vengarse del hombre que lo dejó solo. Atención:durante la historia Ritsu será muy OOC.

**Disclaimer:Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece ni tampoco los quieren darle las gracias ad alguien por crearlo,** **vayan a la casa de nuestra querida Shubgiku Nakamura-sama!**

* * *

**EL OJO ESCARLATO  
**

* * *

Onodera estaba cansado de tanto trabajo. Ya se iba a terminar el ciclo y Mutou-sensei todavía no había terminado el storyboard ¡y la fecha era para mañana! Miró el reloj:eran las 19:47.

Ya tenia que irse a la casa.

Quizás su autora se lo había enviado por fax. Se alistó y todo pero primero de irse volteó a ver su jefe,Takano-san,aún intento a trabajar.

"¿Hasta cuando piensa quedarse ahí?Bueno no es que me importe es solo que en estos tiempos su rostro se ve muy mal y seria muy molesto si mi vecino se muriera."

Cuando Takano se dio cuenta de que lo estaban mirando,Onodera se sonrojó y se apresuró para irse de allí. No podía enamorarse de nuevo de esa persona que ya una vez le había defraudado.

Pero aún mientras pensaba de esa manera, su corazón latía muy muy fuerte.

Y con esos pensamientos, inició a caminar tan lento que cuando llegó a la metro por poco no perdió el tren ¿Pero qué rayos pasaba con el?No es como si estuviese enamorado o algo así. O amenos eso creía.

Sin pensarlo puso su mano en el asiento,esperando de encontrar la de su jefe.

Se sonrojó como nunca cuando se rindió cuenta que no se estaba. Ya se había habituado a que Takano-san lo acompañara a casa todos los días.

"¡Concéntrate Ritsu!No puedes cometer fallos como estos!"

Después de llegar a casa se dejo caer en el piso.

-Estoy agotado-susurro,antes de desmayarse .Pero se levantó enseguida porqué tenia que averiguar si ya le había llegado el storyboard de Mutou-sensei.

Se dio cuenta enseguida que todavía no se lo había mandado así que se enojó y se puso a llorar y gritar en el piso. Mas bien parecía un niño chiquito.

-Ya que Sensei no me manda el storyboard ¡yo iré a su casa a cogerlo!-se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero se detuvo cuando estaba afuera de su palacio.

¿Acaso era tonto o qué?Ya eran mas de las nueve y Sensei vivía en el Hokkaido. Hasta llegar allá hubiera sido mas de medianoche y ademas no es que tenia tantas ganas que digamos de hacer un viaje de horas.

Pero,ya que estaba afuera,se fue a comprar algo al konbini. Ni siquiera quería regresar a casa a cocinar y si estaba afuera seguramente no tenia posibilidades de encontrar a Takano.

Así es. No tenia ganas de verlo,en lo absoluto,ni siquiera toleraba escuchar su voz.

"En verdad no es que no quiera verlo,es solo que cuanto mas estoy lejos de el es mucho mejor o si no voy a...voy a..."pensaba el joven mientras se agarraba con dolor el pecho.

-Bueno ya es tarde será mejor que me vaya a la casa o si no hoy ya no podré comer-

Pero no pudo ni hacer dos pasos que su teléfono sonó.Rápido puso sus bolsas en un banco y respondió.

-¿Hola quien habla?

-Hola Ricchan ¡soy yo!-la persona que hablaba de la otra parte era An-chan.

-Ah hola An-chan ¿como te la pasas?-preguntó.Trataba de ser amable pero en realidad no le importaba mucho como estubiese . Quería alejarse lo mas posible de An-chan para no hacerla sufrir mas.él odiaba hacer sufrir a las personas, peor aun si eran las personas qué quería

-Muy bien ya van años que no nos vemos¿Que tal si salimos juntos alguna vez?

"¿Pero de que demonios esta hablando?Si nos vimos la semana pasada"

-Ah,lo siento An-chan,en verdad estoy muy ocupado con el trabajo así que...-

-¡Eso no es cierto!Tu no quieres verme!-An-chan se puso a llorar.

Onodera no sabía que hacer. Nunca fue hábil hablando con las chicas.

-No An-chan en verdad yo...-

-¡Suficiente!Si no quieres ir dímelo pero no me vengas con mentiras!-

Y con eso colgó.Onodera se quedó con las palabras en la boca. En serio no sabía que gustaba tanto ad An-chan.

Tenía razón Takano:era muy ingenuo.

Suspiró y continuó a caminar. Trataba de no pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.él lo hacía por su bien ¿ porqué An-chan no lo entendía?

"Seriamente:las mujeres son un misterio"concluyó **(N/A :KYAAAAA !Son muy sexys los hombres qué dicen así eheh. A excepción de mi hermano =.=)**

Ahora solo faltaba que una vez a casa Takano empezara a molestarlo. Eso si sería el colmo.

De repente se volteó y se fue corriendo por la dirección en la que estaba viniendo. Había olvidado sus bolsas.Y eso no estaba bien.

Iba muy despistado y si no iniciaba a poner atención quien sabe lo que le podría pasar.

Miró a su alrededor.

"¡Rayos,ya no hay casi nadie!Mejor cojo el atajo que si no se me hace muy tarde"

Y en verdad cogió el atajo,aunque había una pequeña voz dentro de él que le decía de no,de regresarse enseguida.

Cuando ya casi estaba por llegar al fin del callejón la voz se puso a gritar siempre mas y mas fuerte.

_¡Corre!Corre!_gritaba con urgencia.

Pero Onodera no le hacía caso. De allí ya podía ver su palacio ¿a que debía tenerle miedo?

Pero ni siquiera medio segundo después se arrepintió de no haber escapado cuándo tuvo la oportunidad.

Algo lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo dejó medio noqueado. Se cayo en el suelo y,con los ojos que ya iniciaban a ver oscuro,vio a dos hombres en bata blanca.

Uno de ellos dijo-él es perfecto-

"Pero que rayos..."murmuró Onodera antes de desmayarse.

**CONTINUARA**

**¡Hola!**

**Disculpen,esta es una versión mas bonita de la precedente(la otra estaba llena de errores y no se entendía nada)**

**Ahora creo que está mejor!Muy pronto subiré los otros cap. Creo que hoy mismo ^^**

**Bueno ya saben criticas y reviews son de mi agrado**

**Nos vemos!**

**Bye**


	2. Un grito de auxilio sin respuesta

**Yo:¡hola a todos! Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo del omake de "El ojo escarlato"**

**Ritsu:Yo te sigo pidiendo ****¿que es lo quieres hacerme?**

**Yo:Y mi respuesta es siempre:muy pronto lo veras u.u y como siempre vas a sufrir mucho *risa malvada***

**Ritsu: ****¿****Qué?O.o No!Salvenme de esta psicop****á****tica ****!(De nuevo****¿c**uantas veces tengo que pedir ayuda?)

**Takano: ¡Ya déjense de cosas!Sekai ichi hatsukoi no le pertenece a esta tipa pero si hace sufrir a Ritsu ¡se las vera conmigo!**

**Ritsu:No te necesito. Un minuto*recuerda lo qué pasó en la primera versión*O.o Tal vez...**

**Yo:Muy pronto voy a cancelar la antigua versión ^^ Espero que esta historia les siga gustando**

**Ritsu y Takano:A nosotros nunca nos gustó**

* * *

Al despertar Ritsu se encontraba en una habitación muy oscura. No sabía por qué estaba en ese lugar. Después empezó a recordar. El atajo,el golpe,dos tíos que lo secuestraron y..la obscuridad.

"Por cierto¿quiénes eran esos tipos?".Trató de ponerse en pie pero algo estaba mal. Se sentía muy débil. Su rostro estaba ardiendo y se sentía algo extraño. Seguramente lo habían drogado.

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos,para ver si estaba su teléfono y cuando por fin lo encontró,estaba indeciso

¿Quién se supone que debía llamar? Le venia en mente solo una persona.

Dígito el numero y esperó que al otro lado alguien respondiera. Uno,dos,tres,cuatro anillos y...

-¿Que quieres?Ya tienes el storyboard?-

"Si solo fuera un poco mas amable..."-Oye,Takano-san,no sé donde estoy. Dos tipos me raptaron y pensaba que tu pudieras...-

-¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?SI TIENES TIEMPO PARA CHISTES COMO ESTE ¡ENTONCES TRÁEME ESE MALDITO STORYBOARD!

Ritsu pensó no haber escuchado bien lo que Takano había dicho¿una broma?

¿A_caso no le creía_?

-Takano yo estoy...- "en peligro ¿y tu no me quieres ayudar?"trató de decir Ritsu pero había algo que no le hizo terminar de hablar. Se le había cerrado la garganta y su corazón estaba iniciando a fallar.

Pues claro cuando la persona que amas no te quiere ayudar es normal sentirse traicionado

Y así es como se sentía Ritsu.

Todo su mundo había fracasado y en ese preciso momento él se sentía vacío,como si nada mas en el mundo tuviera valor.

-Hey ¿Onodera?Onodera!Por que cojones no respondes? gritaba Takano en la otra linea.

Pero Onodera no le hacía caso. Ya no escuchaba nada a excepción de su corazón que estaba latiendo siempre mas lento. Incluso ni hoyo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Dos manos fuertes le agarraron el teléfono y lo botaron en el piso,para luego pisotearlo.

-¿Que querías hacer,eh?Ibas a pedir ayuda?Pues,lo siento por ti,pero ahora nadie te podrá ayudar y si no colaboras vas a...-estaba diciendo el que le quebró el teléfono, tomándolo de la barbilla pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-Ya dejalo,Jenny-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-No te está escuchando-

En ese instante el hombre llamado Jenny se dio cuenta de qué Ritsu parecía un cadáver. Era muy silencioso y sus ojos no decían nada y miraban un punto fijo:el punto en que estaba su celular.

-Muy bien parece que no va a resistirse. Esto entonces será fácil-murmuró Jenny y arrastró Ritsu hacia una puerta blanca y enorme.Y allí empezó su infierno.

* * *

De repente Ritsu no respondía mas al celular y después de un rato la linea se fue¿y si Ritsu hubiera dicho la verdad?Si en serio estuviera en peligro?

Takano no podía dejar de pensar en eso. Si en serio a Ritsu le pasara algo no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Ah pero ¿a que estas pensando Takano?Es obvio que fue una broma. Así es. Ese idiota me hizo una broma y nada mas-se dijo a sí mismo.

"Aunque él no es el tipo que hace bromas pesadas como estas. Al final yo qué sé de él?Nada"

Eso era cierto:él no sabía nada de Ritsu. En el pasado solo salieron juntos por poco tiempo. Muy poco tiempo como para conocer a una persona.Y ademas Ritsu siempre era antipático con él pero con los otros se veía muy feliz. Tal vez no le agradaba tanto como creía Takano.

Mientras pensaba en esto Takano se había puesto a girar por la habitación. Después de un rato sus ojos cayeron en el storyboard de Erika-sama.

- ¡Rayos!-gritó Takano cojiendo el storyboard-Esto tengo que entregarlo mañana ¡y ni siquiera he empezado a verlo!-

"Y será mejor que tu también Ritsu me entregues el tuyo"pensó "Por lo cierto,a propósito de no conocerle mucho,mañana le voy a preguntar algo sobre su pasado"

-Ahora terminemos con esto- dijo y se puso a trabajar

* * *

Después de algunos meses Ritsu se encontraba al borde de un callejón. Pero ya no era el Ritsu de antes.

Estaba llorando pero las suyas no eran lagrimas de dolor(bueno también)si no de rencor ¿Y para quién?

Pues claro para Takano-san:el hombre que no quiso ayudarle y por el cuál él...

De repente se puso a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. Las personas que pasaban por ahí lo veían como si estuviera loco. Es qué enserio parecía loco(para darles una idea lo miraban con cara de WTF)

-Me las vas a pagar Takano-san._..no__,Masamune-_

Eso decía entre risas y lagrimas. Y así se fue caminando como un borracho hasta la Marukawa y una vez cerca a la entrada,se cubrió el ojo izquierdo con su suave cabello color café y entró

-Y ahora¿que pasará?-

* * *

**¡Continuara!**

**¿Les gusto?A mi muy muy muy muy mucho!**

**Ritsu:¡Pues a mi no!Como puedes ser tan cruel?Y lo has escrito dos veces, también!  
**

**Yo:¡Si ni ****si siquiera sabes lo que te paso!Y ademas yo soy libre de escribir lo qué yo quiero!*frase de Usagi***

**Ritsu:Bueno,entonces. .*coje la computadora*Si no me dices lo qué pasará ¡voy a escribir un fic sobre ti!**

**Yo:*cojo mi compu *Tranquilo,lo vas a descubrir mas adelante¿si?Y ademas para escribir fics tienes que escribirte en fanfiction u.u**

**Ritsu:¡Eso no es justo!Y porqué me cubro el ojo?**

**Yo:¡Que esperes te he dicho!**

**Takano: ¿Y porqué yo no pude ayudar a Ritsu?Nunca lo abandonaría!**

**Yo:¡Pues por que si no no habría historia!Y ademas el dijo que no te necesitaba.*lee en la mente de Takano*Y no pienses escribirte en fanfiction para escribir algo sobre mi linda persona**

**Takano:Grrrr**

**Yo:Bueno,es mejor si me voy porqué parece que estos dos van a matarme. Bueno, ****¡**adiós! *huye*

**Ritsu y Takano:¡Regresa aquí,maldita! *me siguen***

**Yo:"****¿**Sobreviviré para poder continuar este fic?POR FAVOR AYÚDENME CON SUS REVIEWS!"


	3. Mentiras

**Yo:Les tengo muy buenas noticias ^^. Aquí esta el tercer capitulo.**

**Ritsu:¿Y que tiene de bueno esa noticia?**

**Takano:Ademas si estas aquí es obvio que tienes el capitulo listo.**

**Yo:Ustedes solo están enojados porqué la otra vez un amiga me salvó y no pudieron hacerme nada! :P**

**Takano:Tuviste suerte,niña. Ahora tu vida depende de lo qué vas a escribir ahora.**

**Yo:Como sea. Ricchan di el disclaimer.**

**Ritsu¿Y porqué tengo que decirlo yo?Ademas quien te dio el permiso de llamarme** **Ricchan?**

**Yo:*saca un cuchillo de la nada*me lo di yo sola y vas a decir el disclaimer si no quieres morir.**

**Takano:Siempre acaba así.**

**Ritsu:Sekai ichi hatsukoi no le pertenece a esta hermosa chica y tampoco sus personajes.**

**Yo:gracias Ricchan! *lo abraza* Se me olvidó decirles que este capitulo será un poco pervertido y va a contener relaciones explicitas boyxboy. Bueno es un fic M después de todo ^^**

**Takano:Sekai siempre fue una producción yaoi así que no debías especificarlo. Un minuto que es lo que...  
**

**Yo:Espero que sea divertido!**

* * *

Ritsu entró en el edificio y suspiró a escuchar el rumor del ascensor ,las personas que corrían para entregar a tiempo el storyboard y las voces enojadas de los jefes. En sus seis meses de ausencia nada había cambiado. Todo seguía igual.

Decidió cojer las escaleras,solo para tomarse un rato mas de reflexión antes de regresar. Cuando ya casi estaba en su piso,de repente se detuvo y se puso contra la pared.

¿Y si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su desaparición?No,seguramente los otros si se habían dado cuenta. La verdadera pregunta era¿_el se había dado cuenta?_

Se tomó un ultimo suspiro y entró en el departamento Emerald,la cara así a bajo.

* * *

Cuando los otros lo vieron se quedaron sin palabras. Kisa sobretodo parecía un semáforo,tanto era abierta su boca. Ritsu los observó un rato. Al parecer estaban de nuevo al fin del ciclo ya que tenían ojeras y parecía que iban a caerse de un momento al otro.

-Disculpen por faltar durante unos meses ¿quien está a cargo de Mutou-sensei ahora?-dijo inclinándose con una sonrisa obviamente estando atento a no descubrir el ojo. Pero cuando vio los rostros de los otros notó que había algo extraño,como si aun no se capacitaran de que en serio estuviese ahí.

Hatori fue el primero en recuperarse. Apretó los ojos como para ver mejor y cuando se rindió cuenta que en verdad era Onodera le preguntó-¿Que no te habías ido en América?-

Al escuchar eso Onodera pegó un salto tan grande que fue a dar contra una fila de peluches que estaban a lado. Se quedó un momento en el piso,medio noqueado.

Kisa fue a ayudarlo pero Onodera lo empujó rudamente y se levantó.

-¿Quien les dijo eso?-su voz sonaba fria y algo oscura y su mirada parecía enojada.

-f-fue Takano-san-le respondió Kisa. Su voz temblaba,como si tuviese miedo. Ritsu se volteó pero primero de irse les hizo un ultima pregunta.

-¿Donde está?-

-Se puso en ausencia temporal hace pocos días. Al parecer se rompió una pierna y ahora está descansando en su casa-

-Iré a verlo-dicho esto Ritsu se fue. Kisa,aun un poco asustado, le gritó desde el departamento-Oye Ricchan mañana vas a regresar a trabajar?Por ahora no hay nadie que se encargue de tu autora!-pero Ritsu ya se había ido

"Me pregunto que le habrá pasado"pensó Kisa. Los otros regresaron a trabajar pero nadie logró concentrarse después de lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

El cielo amenazaba de llover y la gente se apresuraba a irse a su casa para no mojarse. Pero en esa confusión había una persona a la cual aparentemente no le importaba si se mojaba o no. Tenía cosas mas importantes a que pensar. Y como ya habrán adivinado esa persona era Ritsu.

"¿América?Ausencia temporal?Que significa todo esto?"se preguntaba Ritsu. No lo quería admitir pero todas las mentiras que Takano había dicho le dolían mucho.Y no sabía ni el mismo por qué.

-Tal vez sea mejor que vaya a preguntárselo directamente-se dijo como para darse coraje.Y se fue de camino a su casa.

Mientras caminaba,el joven se puso a pensar.

Ritsu,en verdad,no quería vengarse de Takano. él esperaba que Takano le dijera que en ese momento fue obligado a decir de no poderlo ayudar por qué tenia que hacer una cosa de la máxima urgencia y que en verdad lo sentía.

"Aunque nada,en teoría,es mas importante de mi"

Luego Takano lo abrazaría y le prometería que nunca mas va a suceder eso,que siempre lo iba a proteger por qué él es lo mas preciado que tiene en su vida.

Si,Ritsu confiaba que pasase una cosa así. En serio no quería lastimar a su Takano. Su único deseo era que todo volviese a la normalidad. Que regresasen a ser el Ritsu que siempre estaba irritado y el Takano que siempre le decía que lo amaba. Si por qué él también lo...

Los ojos de Ritsu se abrieron de repente. Una señora que pasaba por ahí le vio el ojo izquierdo y casi se puso a gritar. Ritsu nunca supo si al final gritó o no porqué se puso a correr muy veloz. No es que le importara en todo caso. Se detuvo solo cuando fue seguro de estar suficientemente lejos de allí.

¿Pero en que iba pensando?Si alguien hubiese descubierto lo que tenia escondido en su ojo izquierdo,estaba seguro de que la policía no hubiera tardado en hacerse viva. Y el no tenia ganas de tratar con la policía. No ahora por lo menos.

Ademas¿_su_ _Takano_?Eso si fue pura locura.¿Y que estaba a punto de admitir?Que el lo... seguramente era que él lo odiaba. No podía ser otra cosa. _No iba a permitir que fuera otra cosa._

Casi se asustó cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba delante a su palacio. El palacio que dejo botado por casi medio año.Y el apartamento que dejo botado por casi medio año. Solo tenia que girar el agarrador y...

No,debía resistirse. Se pasó a la puerta de su vecino,que todos sabemos quien es. Primero de todo tenia que hablar con Takano-san. Después hubiera decidido hacer algo de consecuencia.

Tocó la puerta pero nadie le respondió. Sospechoso intentó mover el agarrador y descubrió que estaba abierto. Esto era malo. Si estaba en casa ¿entonces porque no le respondía?Tal vez la historia de la pierna rota si era cierta y él no podía ni moverse.

"Ay,eso es imposible Ritsu ¡Nunca se ha visto uno con la pierna rota que no puede caminar!Pero entonces que le pasa?"se preguntó iniciando a preocuparse.**(N/A:Y menos mal que el que tenia que estar preocupado era Takano , Ritsu:callate , Yo:esta bien,sigamos)****  
**

Entró en el apartamento y enseguida escuchó lo que nunca habría querido escuchar. Extraños rumores venían desde la habitación de Takano-san. Parecían..gemidos..y pequeños gritos de placer.

Ritsu se puso a correr hasta que ambas las manos estaban contra la puerta cerrada del cuarto. Tenia miedo de abrir esa puerta. Tenia miedo de lo que habría encontrado. _Tenia miedo de perderlo._

Se tomó un largo rato primero de abrir la puerta,muy delicadamente...

* * *

Takano estaba literalmente ahogado en el placer. Yokozawa era muy bueno. Sabía como excitarlo y todo le venia bien y natural.

En ese mismo instante le estaba dando el mejor sexo oral de toda su vida. Era aun mejor de cuando lo hacía Onodera.

"Rayos,pero porque siempre pienso en él?Tengo que olvidarmelo. Desapareció de repente exactamente como lo había hecho diez años atrás. Pero ahora basta,ahora tengo que concentrarme en~"

-¡Ah!-gemía ad alta voz como la boca de Yokozawa aumentó de velocidad. Cuando ya estaba por derramar su "cosa",la boca de Yokozawa lo dejó. Takano se lamentó pero cuando el otro hombre quiso meterle en la boca dos dedos, entendió por que lo había hecho. Movió la cabeza,como para negarse.

-Ya no resisto. Por favor, hazlo-dijo

-Pero te va a doler-

Takano se rió-No te preocupes. He pasado momentos peores-

Yokozawa asintió y entró en Takano. Primero esperó a que se habituara a esa sensación y luego empezó con sus embestidas,al inicio muy dulces y luego siempre mas salvajes. Los dos hombres siguieron hasta que ambos estaban por llegar al orgasmo. Yokozawa aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas hasta que...

-Parece que se están divirtiendo-

Los dos se voltearon,la sorpresa en sus rostros.

Onodera.

El único amor de toda su vida. Estaba ahí. No lo había abandonado. Pero lo había descubierto mientras lo traicionaba. Pero él no lo estaba traicionando. Un momento. Takano vio en que situación se encontraba:en la cama,desnudo y para completarlo,con Yokozawa. Miró con miedo Onodera.

-Onodera,no es como parece-trató de justificarse.

El joven alzó una ceja.-Tienes razón. No es como parece. Es como es-

Después de esas palabras se fue corriendo.

-¡Onodera!-

Takano se puso los pantalones y trató de seguirlo pero Yokozawa lo agarró de un brazo.

-No vayas Masamune-le dijo-ya te defraudó dos veces. él no te~-

-¡Suéltame! Siento que esta vez es culpa mía. Aunque no sé porqué-la ultima frase solo la susurró. Por supuesto que no se recordaba de la llamada de Onodera hace seis meses.

-Ahora tengo que ayudarle-y fue tras Ritsu. Yokozawa se quedó sentado en la cama viendo a Takano irse. Luego miró la ventana.

"Ese tonto no se puso ni camiseta ni nada y afuera está cayendo un aguacero"

-Se va a enfermar-suspiró

* * *

Cuando Takano llego afuera del palacio sintió el frió traspasarle los huesos. Pero en ese momento ni una tormenta lo hubiera detenido. Era mas importante encontrar a Ritsu.

Con un ojo vio una sombra correr así a la derecha. Y la siguió.

* * *

**Yo:Por fin lo acabe!Les gusto?O no? Déjenme opiniones,por favor.**

**Takano:N****iña,girate.**

**Yo:Si que quier...*Ritsu la estrangula***

******Ritsu:¿como **pudiste escribir eso?Takano nunca haría algo así!Verdad?

**Takano:Obviamente.**

**Yo:No puedo respirar isueltame!**

******Takano:Ahora,escuchame ****niña:si no quieres morir aquí en el proximo capitulo harás que yo y Ritsu volvamos a ser como antes,entendiste?**

**Yo:*media ahogada*A-ha**

**Takano:Ritsu,sueltala**

**Yo:*me voy a un angulito a llorar***

**Takano y Ritsu:Por supuesto no la ibamos a matar en serio. El próximo capitulo será el ultimo así que mejor despídanse de la autora*sonrisa triunfante***

**Yo:*susurro*ni lo sue********ñ**en. De una manera o de la otra este fic no va a terminar aquí!CONTINUARA!  



	4. La estrella de la muerte

**Hola,estoy aquí.Hagamos esto rápido. Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece y tampoco sus personajes. Muy bien ya les voy avisando ¡ESTE NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!Se recuerdan que la vez pasada prometí a esos dos que este seria el capitulo en el cual acabaría todo?**

**Obviamente no decía enserio. Lo dije solo para que me dejaran ir.Y se supone que llegaran pronto a ver lo que estoy escribiendo ¡Pero para entonces esto será ya publicado!Espero que les guste. Y también espero que se tarden en llegar.**

* * *

¿Tienen presente una cierta situación en la cual están de apuros y la gente se pone justo en medio de vuestro camino?Pues eso es justo lo que le estaba pasando a Takano-san. A pesar de que estaba lloviendo aun habían personas que caminaban por la calle,saliendo de un host club. Eran las únicas,probablemente en toda la ciudad,a las cuales se les ocurrió salir con un tiempo así.

Y lo peor era que se pusieron justo en su camino. Para completarlo eran los tíos mas gordos que Takano había visto en toda su vida.

"Este es el destino"pensó amargamente mientras se habría espacio entre las enorme figuras. No había sido muy gentil al empujarlos. Uno de ellos hasta se puso a injuriar. Pero a Takano no le importaba.

Después de haber logrado salir de ahí,miro a su alrededor buscando al hombre mas joven. No viéndolo por ningún lado su mente cayó en el pánico

¿Por donde había ido?Por ahí pasaban solo dos calles:la principal que iba derecha y una secundaría,que llevaba al mar. Takano eligió la segundaría porque sabia que Ritsu no estaba huyendo. _Él quería que lo siguiera._

Y seguramente había tomado ese camino para que nadie se entrometiera. Si lo que quería era hablar con él, Takano no se habría tirado atrás aunque aun no tenia claro lo que iba a decir. Lo cierto era que iba a aclarar ese "pequeño" malentendido. Si él lo había hecho con Yokozawa no era porque no lo amaba:era solo que desde su desaparición algo había estado mal. No le venia bien nada. Incluso caminar se le hacía difícil con ese vació en el pecho.

"¿Y entonces porque no hacer felices los demás?"había pensado estúpidamente Takano "Después de todo yo no pierdo nada".

Pero ahora sí estaba perdiendo algo. Mas que algo. _Estaba perdiendo Onodera_. Él estaba convencido que por todo ese tiempo no había sido mas que un pasatiempo,un juguete. Y no había nada de mas errado. Ritsu era lo mas importante para él.

Corrió hacia el último trato de camino que los separaba y a final lo vio:su mano en la barandilla y mirando al mar. Onodera. Su rostro estaba mojado por la lluvia y las gotas de aguas en las mejillas parecían lagrimas solitarias en un río. O en un mar ya que estaba mas cerca.

Ritsu oyó los pasos del hombre hacerse siempre más cerca y se dio la vuelta, mirándolo a los ojos. Solo entonces Takano lo notó. En el ojo izquierdo había algo extraño. Era...rojo y al centro del iris estaba una cosa negra que se parecía a algo como un estrella muy pequeña,que apenas se veía

-Onodera...¿que te pasó al ojo?-preguntó Takano con la voz culpable. Había algo en su corazón que le decía que ese ojo raro era el resultado de un error suyo.

Onodera no respondió. Mas bien se quedó mirándolo con odio. Si,lo único que comunicaba su expresión,su cuerpo,su ser era odio. Odio puro. Un odio tan poderoso que hubiera podido aniquilar cualquier corazón.

Takano se quedó helado al ver ese rostro. Ese rostro que pertenecía a la persona que amaba. A Ritsu. No a _su_ Ritsu.

Pero aquel rostro que ahora tenia adelante...¿en serio pertenecía a Ritsu?

Esa persona que ahora lo miraba con esos ojos fríos y llenos de rencor... ¿de verdad era su Ritsu?

-Ritsu,y-yo vine a decirte que..que..lo que has visto con Yokozawa es~-

-¿Decepcionado?-le preguntó Onodera,sin dejarle tiempo de terminar.

-¿Qué?- casi gritó Takano. Ya estaba empezando a enojarse. Onodera no tenia el derecho de tratarlo así. Como si sus palabras no valieran nada ¡Como si él no valiera nada!

-Te pregunté si estas decepcionado-repitió Onodera con falsa inocencia.

-¡Por que rayos debería estar decepcionado!?Eh?DÍMELO!-Takano ya no aguantaba mas. Agarró a Onodera de las espaldas y empezó a apretarlas con mucha fuerza. Pero Ritsu se quedó frió. No hizo nada pare impedírselo y ni siquiera se lamentó,aunque estaba claro que le dolía.

-Estas decepcionado porque los he interrumpidos mientras tenían "un lindo tiempo". Apuesto que te divertiste con Yokozawa-san¿Que tal era?Bueno?Mejor que yo?-dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

No se dio cuenta que mencionar a Yokozawa fue un error hasta que...

¡SLAP!

De repente Takano se volvió furioso y golpeó Ritsu,muy duro. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Ritsu perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo,en el piso sucio y mojado.

-¡ME HUBIERA GUSTADO VERTE MUERTO!-

Al inicio Ritsu no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que estaba en su mejilla derecha. Solo después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de lo que el otro le había dicho.

Se tocó la mejilla,aun manchada de la sangre fresca que la lluvia todavía no había limpiado. Con el horror pintado en su rostro y los ojos llenos de lagrimas,al final dijo con voz temblorosa-t-tu...-

-tu me golpeaste...-

Ese susurro parecía haber hecho consciente Takano de sus acciones. Casi de inmediato la ira en sus ojos se convirtió en consternación,culpa y shock. Se miró las manos como si fueran las de un asesino,casi no creía que fueran las mismas que le habían hecho eso a Ritsu.

-Onodera,lo siento-se disculpó. Sabia que eso no iba a ser suficiente pero ¿que podía decir?

-Tu en verdad..¿me quieres muerto?Acaso no es suficiente lo que me hiciste?-le preguntó Ritsu con las lagrimas ahora libres. Debajo de lluvia y de la luz lunar Ritsu parecía un ángel al cual acababan de ser desgarradas las alas.

-Ritsu,lo siento. No quería decir eso. No sé en que estaba pensando que se me escapó de repente. Pero,enserio,yo no quería decir eso-decía Takano-san mientras abrazaba a Ritsu por detrás y lo levantaba del suelo.

Nunca quiso decir esa frase tan cruel. Pero sí la dijo. Y no sabia ni él por que.

-Ritsu yo~-

-No te preocupes,Takano-san-dijo Onodera abrazándolo atrás-si verme muerto es tu deseo no tendrás que esperar mucho. Pero primero vas a que sufrir lo mismo que sufrí yo-

Takano no entendió muy bien la última frase porque un trueno se interpuso entre él y la voz de su amado. Las únicas palabras que pudo entender fueron "lo mismo" y "yo".

Pero lo que vino después si lo pudo entender a la perfección. Es mas:_lo sintió._

De repente Ritsu sacó un cuchillo de debajo de la chaqueta y le dio en la pierna.

Takano no estaba preparado para el dolor repentino y no pudo hacer nada mas que gritar y caer de rodillas en el piso,viendo como la tela de los pantalones absorbía la sangre.

Aunque su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor Takano fue capaz de mirar hacia arriba,hacia la cara de Onodera que en ese momento parecía hecha de piedra. No,tal vez la piedra era mas suave que esa expresión.

-Ritsu¿por..qué?-logró articular mientras su respiración se hacía mas pesada.

-De esta manera no tendrás que actuar como si tuvieras la pierna rota porqué de hecho la tienes rota-

Los ojos de Takano se volvieron muy grandes¿como había hecho Onodera a saberlo?

-¿Es muy bonito esconderse detrás de las mentiras cuando no tienes el coraje de enfrentar a la realidad,no cierto?O enserio esperabas que me hubiese ido en América?Por lo menos así podías hacer lo que te diera gana-le dijo Onodera apretándole el pelo muy fuerte.

Takano intentó liberarse con una mano. Y el resultado fue que Ritsu le clavó también la mano con el cuchillo.

-Onodera..eso duele-chilló Takano

-Si supieras cuanto me dolió a mi cuando me abandonaste,si supieras lo que he pasado en todo este tiempo,si supieras aunque solo la mitad de las cosas que me hacían ¡NO TENDRÍAS NI LA CARA DE DECIR QUE TE DUELE!-

Ritsu se había puesto a gritar,como si estuviese loco. Se había agarrado la cabeza y decía cosas sin sentido como "ya basta,no quiero,por favor deténganse". Después de un rato se tranquilizó.

Se puso de pie y se quitó la chaqueta,para luego cubrir a Takano,el cual no pudo que sorprenderse ante este gesto. Solo un momento antes parecía que lo iba a matar ¿y ahora lo cubría con su chaqueta para que no sintiera frío?Pero que le pasaba?

-Cúbrete,Takano-san y vete a curarte lo mas pronto que puedas. No dejaré que te mueras hoy. Aun no. Primero tienes que arrepentirte de todo lo que me hiciste. Solo entonces te dejaré ir-

Dicho esto Onodera se fue dejando un confuso y agonizante Takano tirado en el piso.

* * *

-¿Creías enserio que iba a recordarse de ti?-preguntó una primera voz muy suave,de joven.

-Pues te equivocabas. Estaba realmente obvio que te había olvidado-dijo una segunda voz,mas fuerte y violenta

Dos voces muy conocidas y que ya vimos en algunos capítulos atrás.

Jenny y Malik. Los dos hombres que habían secuestrado Onodera.

-Así parece-dijo Ritsu,metiéndose un mechón detrás de la oreja para disimular indiferencia.

-Tienes poco tiempo¿que vas a hacer,Ritsu-kun?-le preguntó Malik -¿Quieres que te ayudemos a vengarte o vas a perdonarle?-

-¿Cuanto tiempo me queda?-Ritsu parecía preocupado.

-Menos de un año-

-Esta bien-suspiró Onodera -Malik necesitaré tu ayuda-dijo después

-Muy bien entonces. Jenny por ahora no nos sirves. Nos comunicaremos contigo a su debido tiempo-

-En otras palabras,yo soy la reserva-se lamentó Jenny.

-Exactamente-dijo Malik, guiñándole un ojo. Luego se fue junto a Onodera.

* * *

Takano al fin podía regresar a trabajar. La herida en la pierna lo había dejado invalido por mas de dos semanas. Al menos no era una herida tan grave. El médico dijo que tuvo suerte a escapar con una herida tan pequeña. Después de todo,el ladrón le hubiera podido hacer cualquier cosa.

Sí,_el ladrón_. Como no. Tuvo que mentir para salvar Onodera. La señora que lo había encontrado,ya medio desangrado,lo había llevado enseguida al hospital. Allí,la policía lo había interrogado y él se había inventado la historia de un ladrón que lo había atacado.

Obviamente,la policía le había creído ya que en aquellos días se verificaban a menudo intentos robo a mano armada. Solamente una persona no le había creído:Yokozawa.

Él sabía la verdad. Sabía que ese día se había ido detrás de Onodera y probablemente sabía también que el culpable de esa situación era Onodera mismo. Tenía que darle las gracias por no decir nada.

Takano suspiró. Esto era muy peligroso. Si Onodera le había hecho eso a él quien sabe lo que le podría hacer a Yokozawa.

De repente su mirada cayó sobre el reloj-¿PERO QUE...?-

* * *

Ora y media después se encontraba en el ascensor de la Marukawa,directo hacia el departamento Emerald.

"¡Esto es humillante!Yo,el redactor en jefe,voy a llegar tarde"pensaba Takano con disgusto.

El doctor le había dicho que tenía que descansar todavía por un tiempo pero él no le había hecho caso. Quería encontrarse con Onodera para aclarar un par de cosas. Primero de todo quería saber lo que le había hecho. Desde que se habían reunido se la pasaba diciendo que por su culpa había sufrido esto,esto y este otro.

Pero él no le había hecho nada. Es mas:lo había seguido queriendo,aun tras su desaparición ¡y él que realmente había sufrido por ella no era Onodera si no él!

Pero,aunque esperaba de equivocarse,sabía que probablemente Ritsu ya no estaba allí. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando lo vio,siempre al mismo puesto,cerca de Kisa,como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Takano-san¿que has estado haciendo hasta ahora?Sabes lo duro que es trabajar sin un jefe?-preguntò Onodera,como si no supiera por qué había estado ausente.

-Oye,Ricchan,ya te habíamos explicado que Takano-san se había lastimado a la pierna ¡No es su culpa!-le justificó Kisa con cara de "no podemos hacer nada"

-Ah,cierto. Que lastima,se me había olvidado-dijo Onodera sonriendo. Para todos era una sonrisa normal pero solo Takano logró verle algo mas. Algo como...satisfacción.

-Parece que todos aquí salen lastimados-dijo Hatori con ironía. Takano no entendía de que estaba hablando.

Kisa lo notó y se puso a reír-Takano-san¿no lo notaste?También Ricchan tiene una herida en el ojo. Tal vez es por eso que en estos días está tan feliz. Ha aprendido que mientras estés vivo y sano ¡tienes que vivir a pleno tu vida!-

-Oye ¡si no es por eso que estoy feliz!Vas a hacer que me enoje de verdad!-dijo Onodera,pegándolo de broma. Y todos dos se pusieron a reír muy fuerte,ganándose miradas de muerte de los otros departamentos.

Eso era cierto y Takano recién se acababa de dar cuenta. Había notado el particular de esa sonrisa y no una cosa tan obvia. También Onodera tenia un vendaje en el ojo . Pero esa no era una herida,pensaba Takano. Esa era...

"¡La estrella!Él está tratando de ocultarla!"al darse cuenta de eso,Takano se quedó como pasmado.

-¿Y entonces?Vas a quedarte ahí parado viendo como trabajamos o nos vas a ayudar?-le preguntó Onodera siempre con esa sonrisa extraña.

Solo después de esas palabras,algo crueles,Takano se recordó que estaba en el trabajo-E-está bien-murmuró.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió lenta y dolorosa. Takano no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a Onodera y esperaba una buena oportunidad para poder hablarle a solas . De otra parte Onodera ni le paraba bolas.

Takano ya se estaba resignando al hecho de que en ese día no hubiera podido hablarle pero, como dicen, la paciencia es una virtud y será recompensada. Y se lo debía agradecer a Isaka-san que,por quien sabe que motivo,los había llamado ambos a su oficina.

"No tendré otra oportunidad como esta,por lo menos no hoy. Tengo que aprovechar de ella ahora"pensaba Takano mientras iban de camino. Aunque eso estaba contra su lógica... y una mierda la lógica,habían cosas mas importante.

Agarró a Onodera del brazo y se lo llevó hacia el baño. Una vez ahí lo inmovilizó contra la pared y le preguntó,sin mucho cariño:

-¿Que es lo que significa todo esto?Dime algo!-

-Que significa qué?-preguntò Ritsu como si enserio fuese solo una victima inocente.

-Lo que tu ya sabes. Imagino que todavía recuerdas la linda conversación que tuvimos hace dos semanas¿o ya la olvidaste?-

-Ah,_esa_ conversacion-dijo Onodera bajando la cara,no por el miedo si no por el desprecio.

-Si,propio esa y quiero explicaciones justo aquí y justo ahora-Takano apretò su presa sobre Onodera.

-¿Y que tal si no te las quiero dar?-preguntò el mas joven,riéndose con maldad.

-En ese caso-dijo Takano agarrándole también el cabello-te voy a obligar a darmelas-y luego lo besó.

-Oye pero que...estas...haciendo-logrò ansimar Onodera mientras Takano lo besaba con fuerza.

Siguieron asi por un buen momento y Onodera se estaba casi dejando llevar,hasta que el otro quiso tocarlo.

-¡YA BASTA!-empujò a Takano y se secó los labios,aun mojados por el largo beso,pero para su mala suerte el vendaje se cayó. Enseguida Onodera ocultó su cara. De ese gesto Takano entendió que estaba escondiendo algo.

-Dejame ver-le ordenò mientras luchaba para levantar su cara.

-¡Sueltame!-gritò Onodera,tratando de deshacerse de la presa del otro. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Era mucho mas débil que Takano.

Cuando por fin Takano logró levantarle la cara,ambos no sabían que decir. Onodera sabia que tenía que explicar muchas cosas y Takano...Takano simplemente no sabia que pensar. La escena delante de sus ojos era muy aterradora.

La estrella había crecido. No de mucho pero había crecido.

-¿Que significa...esto?-preguntò,aflojando la presa y Onodera aprovechó de la ocasión para liberarse.

-¿Sorprendido?Según tú que significa?-aunque estaba tratando de mantener un tono provocativo,la voz de Ritsu era siempre mas débil. Parecía agotado y eso no tenia sentido. Hace poco estaba bien.

"Tal vez sea por esa pequeña lucha que tuvimos antes?"se dijo Takano"Imposible que sea por algo así. Pero entonces por qué?"

-Oye Ritsu que te pasa?Ritsu?RITSU!-

Al darse cuenta que el cuerpo de Ritsu estaba siempre mas débil,Takano se puso a gritar. Gritó,gritó y gritó tan fuerte que las personas que estaban afuera fueron a ver que pasaba en ese baño. Lastima para ellos,pero la puerta estaba serrada con llave. Y seguramente no iban a ser los dos que estaban adentro ad abrirles.

Es mas:Takano ni siquiera los escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado ayudando a Ritsu, que en ese momento parecía no ver ni oír nada. Sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida, y aunque Takano lo llamaba sin parar,no daba señales de estar despierto.

Antes de cerrar los ojos por completo y desmayarse, dijo una cosa que dejó mucho a que pensar a Takano.

-La estrella en el ojo...es mi vida-

* * *

**Yo:lo siento muchísimo por hacerles esperar tanto tiempo :'( pero como ven este capitulo es algo mas largo de los demás. Espero poder hacer el próximo mas largo :) espero también no haberles mandado en confusión escribiendo tantas cosas de una sola vez :( si es así díganmelo ****O.o inician los problemas  
**

***llegan Takano y Ritsu***

**Takano:¿ya has terminado?déjame ver**

**Yo:adelante mira. Por cierto tengo que irme **

**Takano:¿PERO QUE ES ESTO?NO TENIAS QUE ESCRIBIR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO?**

**Yo:lo siento,se me olvidó**

**Ritsu y Takano:¡ahora se te va a olvidar también como naciste!*no me ven* O.o ****¿**a donde se fue?

**Yo:*en un helicóptero*Regresaré para publicar el próximo capitulo^^. **

**Takano:*enojado*como siempre sugerencias,criticas y reviews son bien aceptas **

**Yo:justo**** ¡**Hasta luego,entonces!


End file.
